


Fate/Brave Days

by HeavensChocolate



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gilgamesh screwed the Grail over, He sure likes to mess things up, You know for a supposed wise King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensChocolate/pseuds/HeavensChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The will of a King should be obeyed; it doesn't matter if destiny itself tries to deny him! A Kings word is law! Even if the end of times comes as consequence… fortunately there are some mongrels ready to clean up the Kings mess.</p><p>No matter how much he would hate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! And gotta say that this is a fun one, I hope. My first story posting in this site, so I just hope that you all can enjoy it.

**Prologue Golden Night**

It was a cloudy night in Fuyuki city.

The light from the moon could barely enter the already dark nave of the church, making the area of the confessional even darker. The darkness accompanied by the very oppressing presence of the priest created an uncomfortable and heavy pressure on the sinner sitting at the confessional.

For Dai Kita, a man who was not a catholic, could only guess that the feeling he was having was as if that Christian God was watching down on you, judging, condemning and ready to send you straight to the depths of hell.

But he had tried to ignore this feeling, as impossible as it felt, and tried to focus on what he came here to. The only reason he had even come here was to get all the guilt over what he had done off his chest; he had heard that the Cristian church held confessions that remained in privacy, also that their God was a forgiving one and for him that was a plus! So he thought that going to the church and confessing was a good idea.

He wasn't prepared for the heavy presence that had greeted him.

"How long as it been since your last confession?" The deep voice of the priest had carried out through the booth.

"I-I well, haha, I haven't confess, like ever really." Dai said with a weak and jovial tone, he had tried to lighten up the mood but found himself feeling like he had just made a mistake.

It didn't help that the priest had remained quiet, making Dai feel even worse. Droplets of sweat had started to fall from his face; he swallowed more frequently as the silence continued on…and after what it seemed like an eternity a light hum from the priest was heard.

"Hmm, why have you come here?"

"I-I already told you! I came to confess!"

"What are your sins my son?"

"I, well, you see, ah my wife as a friend— and she listens to me! And well I-I kind of had sex with her..." The priest hummed once more.

"Why?"

"I-I, well my wife is a— pretty cold person. She wasn't like that at the beginning! She used to be so sweet and so caring— but ever since I lost my first job over some stupid mistake, s-she has been treating me like trash!" All that pent up anger that he had deep within him had started to get out, this is what he needed! There was no one who he could really just say all of this, not even the woman he cheated with.

"Continue."

"S-So I thought she was cheating on me! A-And her friend always looked at me in understanding— she knew how much my wife change! S-So one thing led to another and we had sex! Yeah! I cheated on my wife! A-and—." Sweat was pouring through his face like a cascading river, his hands tremble furiously and he had to grasp for air as he felt it escape his lungs. "But…"

"She never cheated on you." Was the simple reply; Dai's hands clenched; as he heard the priest, it filled him with hot and bitter anger. This priest should stay silent and just listen!

"Yes! But she still deserved that, she— she shouldn't treat me as if I was some piece of shit! I'm her damn husband! I'm the one who brings the money home! I'm the man in the house! She can't treat me like!" His screams were becoming hoarse. "S-So I'll cheat on her until she treats me with the respect and love I deserve!"

After that the only sound that could be heard was the haggard breathing of the sinner present. He felt somewhat relieved that he finally had the chance to get all of that out of his system. Now all he had to wait was for the damn priest to say he was forgiven and he could go home.

Dai could not see the priest from his side of the booth, but he heard his cloth rustle as if he had inclined his head. "Yes, it is a perfectly understandable course of action from someone like you..."

"Then what I did wasn't wrong, right!? I-It was j-just a mistake— and she deserved it anyway, r-right?" The sinner said in relief, so it wasn't as bad as he thought. It was only something that he had done once. It was not like he was going to have a repeated performance; he had only said that he would cheat again as a thing of the moment, he really wouldn't cheat on his wife again, right?

"No what you have done was wrong. In fact I'm considering throwing you out the church, since your mere presence here dirties the house of God." The reply was given so calmly and bluntly that it almost made Dai break his neck when he turned toward the direction of the priest.

"W-W-What, but you said that—!?" The man shuttered in confusion, tears had formed on his eyes. What was with the harsh reply? Wasn't he supposed to help him?

"A man who is capable of going against the will of God, after receiving His blessing in marriage, is nothing but a filth that defiles the world that God has given us. How do you expect to be forgiven? When you have betrayed God himself?" The man said those words plainly and bluntly, making the impact of the words far harsher. "Do you feel it?"

"F-F-Feel i-it—?" Dai was quivering and crying now, he had come to the church to confess and to get everything that was weighting him down out of his chest… not this!

"Indeed, the weight of your guilt. The weight of the disappointment that God has upon your action, how heavy does it feel? Does it crush your very being?"

"Y-Y-Yes! I-I haven't gone back home! M-My wife—! I can't look at her without feeling guilty! I-I— I didn't— mean for it to happen! I-I just wanted to have that caring support again—to feel loved again." The sinner proclaimed, his heart was heavy has if it was about to fall from his chest. Tears of anger, guilt and confusion flowed through his face.

"That is very good." The voice of priest filtered his ears, just from the tone of voice it was clear that he was smiling. "Then God shall forgive you."

"W-Wait, w-w-what—?" The man pulled back at this, he could not understand the reasoning of the priest. It was as if he was being toyed with!

"God will forgive all those who have sins. He who accepts his faults and regrets his actions will find the forgiveness of God." The priest chuckled at this, making the sinner become even more confuse. "It is those who are flaw and ugly, it those people that shall find God."

"I-I understand…"

"Then let us pray." The clouds in the sky moved, letting the light of the moon filtered inside the church. By the time the darkness had resided from the nave both the priest and the sinner had finished their prayer.

Dai felt… free… he could not feel that crushing guilt that he had for the last few days. He had to talk to his wife about everything that had happened, but…

"Thank you father, but I have something to ask." The priest looked at him with unemotional eyes, unnerving the free man even more.

"Then ask."

"Just as God as forgiven me— do you think my wife will one day forgive me as well?" The priest closed his eyes as if thinking, only for him opened them just as quickly as he closed them.

"I said that God would forgive you— not your wife." The priest said bluntly.

Dai looked at him in shock, then he nodded his head. "B-But— I-I, thank you Father."

With that he left. He felt free and guiltless, but now he was full of dread for what awaited him at home.

Just as the door closed footsteps could be heard heading toward where the priest was standing; Kirei Kotomine, already knowing who it was stood there patiently.

"How utterly disgusting, after taking the pleasures of flesh, he regrets it? How low has humanity fallen?" A man stepped around the altar, his mere presence illuminating even more the entire nave of the church. He looked at the priest with a sneer.

"The confession of a sinner is a private manner King of Heroes, a moment of privacy between he who seeks redemption and God." The priest turned toward the man in gold who had looked of distaste at the words.

"Truly Kotomine, I had thought that you already knew that I go where I please." Kirei just gave him a smile and began to head toward the altar; he grabbed the bible and began to skim through the pages.

"Of course Gilgamesh— has your situation gotten any better?" Gilgamesh looked at the priest from the corner of his eyes. He crossed his arms and looked at the night sky with distaste.

"No, this new body of mine has still not become accustomed to this era— even after a month of being given to me." Indeed, for the past month the once cool, calm and proud had change for the worse. All that remained was the proud aspect of the golden king and it had gotten bad with each passing day. The man was getting more vicious and his immense disgust to the modern era almost physically hurt him, it amused Kirei seeing him seethe in hatred.

Though it was starting to worry him ever so slightly…

The reincarnated being hands clenched tightly on his biceps, the leather jacket wrinkling and nearly breaking at the great stain that they were enduring. "But…"

Kirei had continued to read through the bible before closing the book with one hand. "Hmm, have you found your solution?"

"Do not be foolish Kirei, I always had the solution. I merely wished to see what the world had to offer with my kingly might." After he had said this a golden rippled appeared on the air and a small translucent bottle with a very peculiar design and a liquid substance inside it dropped into his awaiting hand. "Until the next Holy Grail War I shall spend my time in this world in leisure."

The King of Heroes opened the small bottle and brought it up to his lips, the strange substance was nearing his lips. Kirei looked at the scene with his usual cold and uninteresting gaze, but there was something that was nagging the brown haired man.

It was a question, a simple and short question. He truly didn't need to ask it, the problem would already be solved by the time that the golden king drank whatever liquid that bottle had. Yet he found himself compelled to ask the powerful reincarnated man in front of him.

It was here where there was a divergence in the fate of the world.

"Then why did you not use your solution earlier King of Heroes, if it had been causing you so many problems?"

At hearing this, the golden man stopped his actions parting the bottle away from his lips and he looked at Kirei with an unreadable gaze. Suddenly a tremendous pressure filled the nave, the priest suddenly tensed up and his eyes widened in surprise and in incredible caution.

He had underestimated just how displease the reincarnated Heroic Spirit was.

"Why? Why would I not use my solution earlier you dare ask… Kotomine?" Gilgamesh's shoulder shook; Kirei took a step back creating some space between himself and the other man in the church… not that such thing would matter; even if he had run ten miles away from the king, he would still be caught by the eminent explosion that was Gilgamesh.

Such a thing wouldn't have matter to him in the past; he knew that he was on very thin ice now, but back before meeting Gilgamesh? He truly did not care if he had died. Of course he would fight tooth and nail to live but it was not because of some innate desire to live… it was just what any normal person would had done, fight to survive. And admittedly he had walked into that one quite foolishly.

Again, that was in the past…

But now… he had a desire to live. He wanted something. And for him to obtain that… he needed to live until the next Holy Grail War.

So for now, he had to run damage control.

"Of course, you wished to see how this era had grown since your absences." Kirei said with ease, he folded his arms back and looked at the man in front of him. "You must have noted that the humans of this new world were not worthy of having your treasures nor whatever kindness you were about to show them. It was quite a stupid question to ask."

With those words said, the golden man's shoulders stopped shaking. The priest had succeeded on his goal. Gilgamesh raised his head, his crimson eyes showing an incredible amount of disdain and amusement at the same time. How the ancient King managed to pull this off, such ability flew right above Kirei's head.

"Kirei… I'm impressed, no wonder so many people leave satisfied with a tongue like that." Kirei's right eyebrow rose at the comment. "But your right about two things Kirei… it was a stupid question to ask… and that those pathetic mongrels are unworthy of having me be amongst them, of being able to live upon my garden without the king's permission."

The king started to walk toward Kirei, looking intently into his eyes. The amount of pressure that those eyes were radiating was nearly suffocating, for those eyes did not see a human being, no they merely saw a possession… an object, a toy, something temporary.

If Kirei were to choose to take a step back; this time death would be assure… it was a cold and very depressing reality… though for Kirei this was just another normal day for his incredibly complicated life.

"Hm. So you will ratify that I presume."

"Indeed, I will not wait here like some common mongrel. I will not give trash the chance to admire my kingly might." His voice was full of disdain, each word felt like a whiplash. Gilgamesh was upon Kirei's face, his crimson eyes wild and full of contempt. "And I will not have trash stand upon my garden!"

Kirei stood motionlessly looking at the King of Heroes, but avoiding his eyes— for were he to look at them it would spell doom for the priest.

"Rejoice Kirei!" Suddenly the immense pressure left and the voice of the king change to a much jovial one; Kirei Kotomine looked at the golden man with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, rejoice for your wish as come early. The being that resides deep within the Holy Grail shall be set free—."  
"Angra Maiyu—." Kirei said softly, Gilgamesh laugh out loud and clasped the priest shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Come Kirei— show me where the Greater Grail resides." Kirei looked at the golden king for a mere second, before a smile formed on his face. The priest went to the church door and opened it for the other man; the night's air seemed too had almost stop when Gilgamesh started to smile, a sadistic smile was shown to the nightly sky.

The moon had once more disappeared behind the clouds of the sky.

.


	2. Shirou Emiya, Ally of Justice

**Act One**

**The Ally of Justice**

Snow fell toward the hard and cold pavement. Seeing the small particles of ice rain down in an almost serene manner made him outstretch his right gloved hand to try and catch a few of them. It wasn't out of a sense of sentimentality or wonder, no, such thing only belonged to the children who were off running around or playing. For Shirou Emiya sitting on the saddle of his bicycle, any sense of wonder had long since melted far too many years ago, after the second winter and the third and so on.

"But if there's people who enjoy it, who am I to judge?" He asked to no one, a single thought that escaped from his cold lips. His outstretched hand had gather enough snow to make a small snow ball out of it really, but he did not have neither the will or nor any sense of making such thing and throw it off to the side Riverside Park and below to the awaiting waters. So he let the snow fall out of his hands and adjusted his red-scarf.

It had been a mistake on his part not bringing a jacket; he had underestimated the cold of today, not being able to be patient enough to wait and went out to do his duties.

What an idiot he had been.

Almost a year at the Police Academy and mistakes were already being made. It didn't matter how small they were, like one of his seniors had said to him '—the small things are what make the bigger picture, Emiya'

The laughter of children caught his attention, the image of them running, playing around or accompanying their parents on what is supposed to be a joyful day, finally made him snap out of his down demeanor.

Why had he been so down on himself? It couldn't have been because he forgot to bring a jacket to fight of the cold, for that he had something even warmer than any jacket or blanket could bring. His right hand came close to his body once more and touched the hand-made scarf around his neck. A sense of warmness crawled through his once cold hand, making Shirou smile at this.

'I'll keep this with me forever so that I won't forget about you.'

Right, he had made such a promise to a purple hair girl once.

No, his reasons weren't as small or petty as just being in a bad mood because of being cold. Hell he hadn't even notice that he had no jacket until just a few moments ago, his complaining was only a byproduct of his mood being as low as it was.

His problem did not stem from the physical aspect really, but from an interior one.

So the question that he should be asking should not be something like why was he in a bad mood? But one that asked himself the one and true question that needed an answer—

What was he doing?

He had become an officer with the goal of accomplishing an ideal that was passed down to him. From father to son, from a defeated man to one who had still not taste defeat— from a man of the past to child who would carry it toward the future and more.

But Shirou Emiya was not a child anymore

He had grown up and along with it, the ideals that he had to accomplish had to be change to accommodate reality. So what better way to become an 'Ally of Justice' was there, than to become a man of justice himself?

Yet has he stood there, one foot on the grown to balance the bicycle and the other on the paddle, ready to continue with his patrol… he felt a sense of…

...not having accomplished anything…

Why? It had been told very clear to him not to expect any action back at the academy. That the life of police officer was not one of action like the movies and he was fine with that. He did not want any action, not if they put the life of others in danger. He didn't mind trivial tasks like giving people directions, finding stolen objects or just filing paper reports—because at the end of the day such things were just the little things that made the big picture and that picture ended benefiting everyone.

So he should be happy with what he had. It was enough for him, it should be enough, but—

It really wasn't and that frustrated him to no end because he really did not want to think about it. Because if he taught of it—it would prove just how selfish of a person he could be at times, but then again, how could he not think of it? How long had he been a police officer really?

"Three hours." Shirou said looking at the parks floor with frustration. Three hours he rode his bicycle, he answered questions or gave directions. Three hours he patrolled the streets or not doing anything.

He wanted nothing more than to punch himself for his own stupidity, as he remembered many of the other recruits who could not make it out of the academy, of how some of them were probably without a job or had their own desires crushed.

And yet there he stood complaining about such things.

When had he become such a selfish individual? He sighed and slapped both of his cheeks hard enough to fully snap him out of his funk. Positioning himself on his bicycle, he prepared to clear out his thoughts and continue with his patrol.

"Okay—let's go!"

With that he began paddling the bicycle, feeling his stiffed legs strained under the force of the sudden movement. As he let the cold hits his stinging face, it made him feel a little better, there was no time to be mopping around. He—

"—REW YOU ASSHOLE! STOP HONKING AT US!"

Shirou's head looked to where the screamed had just come from, it was by the bridge. Finally paying attention to his surrounding, the sound of cars honking and curses filled his ears. Had there been a crashed?

The thought of there being a crash made him paddle his bicycle faster as he rode for the bridge. His vision became narrowed as he focused solely on the task ahead, from where the cursing originated. Once he managed to make it up to the bridge, by riding through the sides to avoid the incoming traffic, a sigh escaped through his lips as he saw what the problem was.

Three cars blocked one of the roads that lead to Miyama town the one in front and back were both pitched black and expensive; it was very easy to tell by the shine that they exude and by the ten men who were dressed very formally in their black and red suits. Seeing the men, it reminded Shirou of the workers of Fuji-nee's old man, Raiga. They always wore those kind of cloth, some unofficial uniform he heard the old man called it once. It really wouldn't surprise him if they were his workers.

What came as a surprise was the middle car, another expensive car, silver with three men dressed in lighter color suits as well, but in a more casual manner. They seemed almost as if they were being escorted. Two of the lighter color dressed men worked with another of the black dressed men with the silver car, the hood was lifted up as they worked with the engine not giving him a clear view if anyone else was in the silver car.

Though for Shirou such thing did not matter after all—if they needed a hand, he would be much oblige to give it to them.

"Is there a problem?" Shirou asked one of the older man dressed in blacked and his hair which looked to be turning grey, nearly all of them turned at the same time to looked at him. Some of them straightened out, putting on a façade of being chilled out, others started cursing quietly. The older man that he had addressed looked at him intently, as if trying to recall something. As Shirou got closer to the man, the man's eyes widen a little.

"Emiya Shirou?" The older man said, this made Shirou tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Do I know you?" Shirou asked as he put his bicycle to the side, in front of the front first black car. The older suited man chuckle a little bit, his smirk stretched his aging face and his eyes gained a small spark in them.

"You? No—me on the other hand? Quite well I may say, if what the boss and the little tiger say about you are true. Oh!" The older man said looking down at the floor with his hands in his pockets, as if remembering something. "It would be hard to forget about you, little mechanic."

"Hm. So you really are the old man's workers." Shirou stated as he looked at the rest of the black dressed men, who looked back at him with either unease or calm as if knowing him. Really why did they know him? Didn't Fuji-nee said once about distancing him off from her grandfather's business? Oh, well…

"Hmph. Something like that, hey kid listen, I know you're a cop and I really don't want to be on the little tiger's bad side—but you think you could put those mechanics skills of yours to good use?" The man asked, Shirou nodded at his question getting the older man to smirk and to turned around. "Boy's step aside, this kid has fix more cars and motorcycles than you can count!"

That was a lie really—Shirou hadn't exactly fixed any cars, more liked he had tuned up some down motorcycles for old man Raiga. But fixing a car shouldn't be too hard, so he follow the man toward the silver car. There the two men dressed in lighter color suits, looked almost outraged over his presence as they looked at the older black dressed man. The three glared at each other, conveying a silent conversation.

Shirou looked at the three, as he noticed an increased in tension by the men dressed in the different suits. From seeing how things were going, it would seem a fight would breakout at any given moment.

"Hey morons—you want to get us into trouble!?" An annoyed voice came from the silver car, grabbing everyone's attention. Shirou tilted his head toward the left to see from where the voice came from, a man who looked to be on his late fifties had his head sticking out from the window, glaring at the lighter cloth men with a very grumpy face, but his face quite quickly changed once the man got glimpse of Shirou's face, putting a more pleasant face and talking in a more cheerful voice. "So—let the good and helpful police officer do his job! Please officer-san if you would be so kind…"

Shirou nodded—wincing slightly at the forced praised, there wasn't any need for it really. Still he made himself walked toward the front of the silver car and started looking around inside it. Securing his red scarf to make sure it would not get dirty; he turned toward the other men.

"Ahem. Could you give me some space? I'll finish soon." The young officer said.

"Hm. We'll be out of your hair." The older man in the black suit said, walking away. The other two in the lighter cloth stared at him before giving him space, they looked nervous at having him checking the car—hey, if they didn't have anything dangerous then they shouldn't be any problems.

Once he made sure that he was in the clear he took a deep breath, placing his hand over the engine he—the sound one of the cars doors opening made him stop his procedures as the car tilted toward its left, indicating that someone was getting off.

"Shuji, what are you doing?" The grumpy voice of the boss of the men in lighter cloth asked.

"Just stretching my legs dad, it's been hours since I've walked~" A younger voice answer, unlike the grumpy it was rather lazy and drawled the 'd' as his footsteps settle themselves down on the snowed floor. Another set of feet met the ground, signifying that two people just left the car.

Shirou hesitated slightly at this. He did not wish to take any actions at using his magic abilities in such an open area, but he could not see any outside problems with the car's engine. But…

A man came walking from the left side of the car, stretching his arms to get rid of the stiffness on his joints. The man was dressed so differently that Shirou might as well mistake him for just a passing Fuyuki resident. He had a ridiculous expensive white leather jacket, with pockets and so many zippers that it might just fall into pieces if any of them were pulled down. Underneath the jacket he had a black shirt with many necklaces. His pants were black as well, though he had two belts adorn with a multitude of colors. His shoes…just like the jacket were quite above what any officer could afford.

Looking at his features, he had a stubble, long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He probably was only a couple of years older than Shirou. He had a face that told quite bluntly that his choice for clothing was indeed for showing off and to have the attention on himself.

The other one was dressed completely the opposite, a grey neat suit and a green tie over his white button-up shirt. It was very clear just by the fact that this man, compared to the show off one, that he was the 'cut and dry' type. Pale white color hair was combed back, with cold near puppet like blue eyes. Not even a hint of emotion escaped his eyes and certainly not his smooth face. It was like staring at one of those mannequins on a clothing store.

The man—Shuji—looked at him in surprised.

"Oh, a cop that's actually helpful? Damn gotta admit then, Fuyuki city ain't that bad after all then." The man in white said with a sleazy grin, slouching forward slightly.

"Huh? Uh, thanks, there's really no problem. Ahem, but, uh, could the two of you give me some space to focus here?"

"Hm? Yeah man! No problems. Seriously man, maybe dad will finally get the memo that this old piece of junk needs to be thrown away." Shuji said with a friendly smile, the other man just stared of into space—his eyes cold and unfocused.

It unnerved the young officer slightly.

"I heard that kid!" The aged grumpy voice yelled out, making Shuji chuckle before tapping the suited man behind him slightly and walking forward.

Once he made sure that, Shuji and the other man were at the very least at a safe distance, Shirou took a deep breath. What he was about to do was very risky and quite possibly very stupid. It wasn't that he had not done such a thing when others were with him on the same room, when he was still a student he had asked Issei to leave the room so that he could fix a piece of equipment—he didn't, so Shirou took a risk. It paid off.

But that was a once in lifetime choice that he really wouldn't like to repeat. His father had warned him about the Mage Association, the warnings were enough that it left him not wanting to incite their wrath and he would be testing his luck again.

He felt like he was going to have a bad time.

Removing his glove, he closed his eyes and let everything empty out. Only having his hands move slightly to give a show that he was working—by normal standards. Through his sense of touch an image appeared—the engine, its blueprint appeared in his darken vision, it was through there that he could see what the problem was.

"…It's not that big of a problem…It's a pretty quick fix and it should be done…" He muttered to himself as he opened his eyes. That was good, the problem with the engine wasn't all that bad, all he needed was to ask for some tools and then he…

For some reason…a cold sweat rolls down his forehead. But that was…not…normal… it was cold and he hadn't done anything that could really warrant a sweat…no a better question was…why was he so nervous?

A hot breath caressed his hear without any warning.

"You know it's of very bad taste for a magician to show off his secrets."

It was at that moment that Shirou Emiya stopped. Eyes went as wide as a round plate, the jaw went slacked and his breath had hitch up. He had screwed up so bad that his body realized the mistake first, since his mind stopped thinking. A second later and his brain finally realized the situation and he knew that he had just ran out of whatever luck he had.

Sweats had started too rolled down like a fountain; a grimace appeared over his face as he looked toward where the voice had called him out. There stood the man wearing the white leather jacket, his expression was quite different from before—this one was much closer to the one that the man in the suit had, not even a hint of humanity on that face…but one of a magus.

Speaking of the pale hair man, his expression had ironically gone from dolled like to one of calm fury. It caught his attention just how severed those cold eyes could be when they went and got fired up.

"Um, wait, you're… you're a magus?" Shirou asked as he looked with a surprise expression, Shuji's expression also changed when he asked that to one of fright.

"Shush! You wanna get us killed man!" Shuji whispered harshly as he held a finger over his mouth and looked to sides to make sure that no one had listen. The man with the pale hair stalked forward to stand behind the jacket wearing man, making sure that his furious glare was settled squarely on Shirou. "Ahem! So you need any tools?"

"Uh…yeah… I just need a wrench to fix things up." Shirou answer somewhat absentmindedly, he scratched his cheek as he watched Shuji asked for a box of repair tool. Once delivered to him he went to work.

"So~…pretty risky thing you did back there." The voice of Shuji reached his ears in a hush manner, Shirou just hummed an affirmation as he was far too embarrassed to look behind him. It didn't surprise him that the man wasn't letting things go; after all, what he had done was pretty stupid. He knew using his magic in such a public area was dangerous, but he had not expected to be ousted by a magus—no, scratch that, he had been found out by two!

He would bet that his father would be feeling ashamed of him for not upholding one of the rules given to him. And then there was the fact that needed to be considered with this stunt that went horribly wrong…

Would the association consider an amateur like him to be too much of a nuisance? Would he be taken 'care' of to prevent any future disasters?

"Why?"

"Huh?" Shirou at this turned too looked at the man in the white jacket, the man's expression was one of genuine curiosity. It was very surprising considering how deadly he looked moments before, but now…the man looked calm and even somewhat friendly…

Though the other man, the one with the pale hair still looked deadly as ever. Those fired up eyes somehow managed to be just as dolled like as before giving an incredibly uncomfortable feeling to Shirou, sinking his head instinctively for comfort he turned to look at Shuji once more and gave an honest answer.

"Because it would help you guys get wherever you have to go."

"Wait—what? Seriously…that's all there's to it?" Shuji asked in bewilderment.

"Um, yup…do I need any other reason?" Shirou asked quietly, looking at those around them and noting that they were distracted not paying much attention to them. He wondered what got them to be like that.

"Hm. Yo Masao-kun what'cha think of his reasoning's?" Shuji asked at the now named Masao with a gentle pat to the chest with the back of his right hand. The man—Masao did not react to the pat, settling with just glaring.

"He is a fool and should be dealt with accordingly." His voice did not held any influx of emotion and it made it its mission to make Shirou know what Masao thought of him. An amateur that needed to disappear—a threat—well he couldn't blame the man for that, but still that level of hostility was way too much.

"Hrm. Nah, you know what? I think I like this guy." Shuji said, hands in his jackets pocket. "Never thought I would see a magus that wasn't a bitch or just a complete monster…it's great to see guys like him."

"Shuji-sama—!" Masao's murderous looked morphed into one of shocked as he looked at the smiling jacket man.

"You're not going to, uh, report me to the Association?" Shirou asked in surprised.

"Man, didn't ya hear? I like ya, always thought that those with magic tricks were just a bunch of assholes, but your pretty neat, being helpful and cop and…all of that." Shuji gestured towards him, hands still in pockets. Masao looked at Shuji with a resigned expression, palming his face before looking at Shirou with the same gaze that he had given him before.

"Whoa, that's actually pretty nice of you. Thank you." Shirou said, bowing his head in a show of gratitude. Shuji looked at him in surprise as a blush formed in his face.

"Huh—hrm…hey, no need to get so chummy there buddy. Ahem, I was just in a pretty good mood." The man in the jacket said as he looked off to the side. Masao behind him scoffed at that bit, earning an indignant glare from Shuji before coughing into a fist. "Ahem. So you don't mind me asking ya a question do ya?"

"Sure." Shirou said, turning back to continue his work.

"Huh, so, yeah…why's there giant hole in the middle of the city?"

"Hm?" Shirou turned to looked at the man with a raised eye-brow.

"Ahem. I mean there's this giant empty field from almost the middle of the city to the ocean. I mean its filled with little flags or things, ya know it's not normal, all that space not being use for anything? That's seems out of this world, even by our standards." Shuji said, twisting his hair with his fingers.

"Hey, don't judge our city without knowing anything about it." Shirou said with an annoyed expression. Masao's eyes flashed, a murdering intent filling the air, putting Shirou on the edge once more.

"Hey, hey now, no need to get like that…" Shuji said to Shirou, but going by the warning looked that he had sent to Masao it was clear he was talking to the pale hair man more than he was to the red-scarf wearing man. "I just genuinely wanna know."

"Hm…" Shirou looked off to the side watching the passing cars as the image of red started to fill his vision, his smell being clog by smoke once more and the cold turning to heat all of the sudden. Just like that he was back at the fire, walking, burning, dying and living.

"There was a fire…" He answer absentmindedly, Shuji tilted his head at the answer.

"Damn a fire did that much damage?" Shuji asked in amazement.

"Huh?" Shirou looked up, snapping back into attention once more. He shook his head and turned back to continue his work. "No the fire wasn't the only thing. A month after the fire incident, I think, they were starting constructions over what happened with the fire, but everything they constructed was destroyed and some building toward the city had collapsed."

"Whoa—how?" Shuji asked with a face of amazement.

"I dunno, I heard that a lot of people think it was because of superstition reason like the souls of everyone who died at the fire not wanting to be forgotten by having things be constructed over where they died. A lot of people believe that field is haunted or curse, because of all the bad things that have happened there. But it was still left untouched out of respect. So people just go there to pray or visit any lost relative, they call it the 'Field of Memories'. People not wanting to forget what happened."

"Hm. So it's a gigantic glorified graveyard, huh."

"Hey don't judge our city like that, a lot of people die in both events. So don't make light over what happened." Shirou reprimanded with frown, giving Shuji a glare.

"Hey sorry, sorry—not making fun or anything just thinking things over, ya know?" Shuji amended putting up both hands in defense before stepping back, still thinking about what he had said. Shirou seeing that the conversation was over turned back to his work and continued.

Only a couple of minutes had passed, but by then the car had been fixed. Taking out his now blacked gloves he nodded at seeing his work being done, holding the dirtied gloves with the index finger and thump of his right dirty and sweaty hand. Letting out a sigh, he turned to the older men talking.

"I'm done." Shirou said, one of the men dressed in light colors went to the car and turned it on. He gave a thumps up, indicating that the problem was fixed.

"Good work kid, owe you one." The older man dressed in black said with a grin.

"Don't worry about, just glad that I could help." Shirou brushed off the compliment, there was no need for it. He felt glad at seeing the men be relief over fixing the car; it lifted his spirits from earlier on the day. The men nodded, and went to the car each ready to head to whatever destination they needed. A tap to his shoulders made him turned to where the silver car once more, Shuji greeted him with a grin.

"Yo, thanks for the help man. Dad is really excited over this business thing he got going; ya just help the old man keep his smile." Shuji saluted him with two fingers at that.

"Eh…it was nothing." Shirou said as he pulled a tissue paper and cleaned his dirtied hands. Shuji smiled at him as he near his face to Shirou's, making the younger man look at him in surprised.

"Just remember, don't reveal your magic tricks…would really hate to see you in a casket." The man in the white jacket said without a hint of emotion, his smile didn't even show any humanity in it as he stared at Shirou. "See ya!"

And just like that he turned around and went to the silver car, Shirou just stood there watching the man disappear before a similar hostile feeling filled the air. Turning he saw Masao staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Do not waste Shuji-sama's generosity police officer." He said before walking off toward the car, but he stopped for a second and looked at him once more. "If for some reason Shuji-sama's life is in danger because of your idiocy…be assure that I will deliver death upon you."

And with that threat out of the way he got into the car as well, not even once looking back. The cars engines hummed as the cars moved, each one passing him by. Through the darken glass of the silver car, Shirou caught a wave and he tried to answer with his own, but by then all cars were already past the bridge.

Sighing he picked up his bicycle, his somewhat cleaned hands grabbing the cool metal of the handles. Sitting down he took a small breather watching the passing cars, he looked down at his cloth and noted that they were dirty. A sudden feeling of panic smashed onto his chest as he carefully began to inspect the red cloth around his neck.

"Aah…its clean…" He muttered to himself in relief. Looking up to the cloudy sky, he took notice of the sun hidden behind the clouds. "Hmm, I better head home and get change…maybe prepared lunch too…"

He absentmindedly said, nodding to himself he took his bicycle and headed home.

.

.

.

.

He stepped out of the bathroom with a sigh of relief as he was hit with the cold air on the hall. Shirou adjusted the white shirt and pants as he began to make his way to the Living room, his hands secured the scarf along the way and his bare foots sending small shocking sensations as they touched the cold floor.

Once he had made it to the Living room he started to look around, taking in the sights since a year of absence. He had arrived to the house late yesterday, so he didn't had the opportunity to check things out since he went directly to the shed and fell asleep while training. But seeing the innards of the house more clearly, he could tell that it was kept in good shape and clean.

"Hm. Fuji-nee…and Sakura maybe? Hrm. Why would they keep the house so clean?" He muttered to himself, and then his stomach growled snapping Shirou out of his thoughts. "Oh. I guess I should make some light lunch."

Nodding to himself he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, he blinked in surprised as he saw it packed with food. Humming at the sight, he pulled out some ingredients and put them on the counter. He rubbed his hands he prepared himself to start cooking.

It was only a couple of minutes later, but the sound of the front door opening and of footsteps made him stopped his cooking. Turning he looked curiously at the entrance of the Living room as the footsteps near, until finally the 'intruder' enter.

Fuji-nee, dressed in her usual attired only this was more the winter edition.

"Hmm…did I leave the front gate open? Hrm, what if something was stolen!?" She said, walking through the Living room and entering the kitchen, she opened the fridge and pick a couple cups. She then looked at him. "Yo Shirou! Is anything else missing? I think I left the front gate open and some crooked thief stole things from the fridge!"

"Huh? Fuji-nee I don't think…uh…I'm just cooking lunch…" Shirou said looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Did she really not realize that he was there?

"Oh! Lunch, oh, oh, oh! Remember to make a big dish! I'm hungry!" She said, hands cupped together with a goofy smile plaster on her face. She then took off to the table with the smile still in her face. Shirou watched her go, waiting for when she realiz—

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!" Taiga's screamed rocked the entire household as she turned around and pointed at him. "S-S-Shirou!?"

"Hm…Fuji-nee did you really need to screa—!" Shirou was interrupted when a tiger decided to throw herself on him and give him a powerful hug.

"Waaaah! Shirou your back! Waaah!" Crocodile tears dropped from Taiga's eyes as she looked at him, her hug tightening ever so slightly. Shirou sigh at her antics before a smile appeared on his face.

"Yup, I'm home Fuji-nee." Shirou said, stepping back once Taiga released him from her hug.

"Hmm, Shirou when did you get back, was it today?" She asked stepping back and looking at him curiously.

"Nope, I came back yesterday…uh…but it was kinda of late so I just went to sleep and when I woke up I just went straight to work." Shirou said, scratching his cheek meekly.

"I see, I see…" The woman crossed her arms while nodding at his words with her eyes close. "Oh, how did your Academy days went? Are you like super super strong now? How long have you been a police Shirou!? Are you enjoying it!? Oh, don't tell me you're already involved in a murder case!? Oh no!"

"Fuji-nee! Geez, you should really stop watching so many detective dramas." Shirou said in an annoyed tone, shaking his head as he watch her looking at him with that goofy look of hers. "Hm. I'm on my lunch break now. How about we talk it over lunch, eh Fuji-nee?"

"Yes, yes! I need to know what my little Shirou has been doing with his life~" The way she phrased that really made Shirou's eye brows twitched in annoyance. Laughing at his expression she turned to the table. "Hm…oh…remember Shirou, I want a huge banquet for the suffering that I had to go without your delicious meals!"

Shirou just sighed in annoyance at that, she really hadn't changed at all. Turning around he went to prepare dinner and amusingly enough…it felt as if he had never left or even graduated.

.

.

.

.

"—hmm…ha, my little Shirou all grown up and being a man of justice!" Taiga said, a goofy look on her face as she clasped both hands by her left cheek and tilted her head as she teased him. "Hmm, I know that any woman who manages to settle you down will be a happy one with such a dependable man, right?"

"Hrm, Fuji-nee…" Shirou warned as he finished his dished and went to cleaned them up. They had been talking and eating for about half an hour. Telling her about his days on the Police Academy and her telling him everything that had been happening with the school and Sakura, it had been nice to catch up with everything.

"Hahaha, yup, you gotta start thinking about these things Shirou. You don't wanna wake up one day and be a sad old man, do you? Aaaah! Nope, no, no! If my little mean Shirou can't find himself a woman then I'll just have to marry him myself!" Taiga reassured, grinning broadly and holding a fist to the air.

"Fuji-nee!" She really hadn't changed at all.

"Oh ho~ or maybe I had it all wrong, hmm Shirou?" She said with a wicked expression. "Maybe you already found the woman of your dreams, hmm? I mean you sure are holding that scarf too affectionately, hmm S-H-I-R-O-U!?"

"Fuji-nee." He tried to make her stop.

"I'm pretty sure Sakura-chan will be so happy to know that you held onto her gift like that. I mean, it so ROMANTIC!" She said with a huge grin.

"Fuji-nee..." His resign voice was drowned out by the peal of laughter that erupted from the woman. Really, he cared about Sakura…but he didn't really feel that way for her…did he? Well he would be one to admit that she was a very attractive young woman…and with one year without seeing her he would bet that she had grown even more beautiful…

"Oh ho, thinking of her are you now?" The voice of Taiga snapped him out of his daydream of Sakura, making him blushed at his fascinations.

"S-shut up!" He stammered at the remark. Her laughing at his misfortunes only made things worse. He finished cleaning the dishes and gave her a glare which was easily dismissed by a toothy smile from Taiga. Sighing he went to change into a spare police uniform.

A few minutes later he walked to the hallway, dressed up in a clean and new police uniform he made sure to bring a jacket with him to fight off the cold. Standing by the entrance was Taiga beaming with pride as single crocodile tear swelled up by one of her eyes. Shirou just rolled his eyes at the woman's antics.

"Oh Shirou, you really have grown into a fine young man! Seeing you go from such a cute kid to an edgy and mean teen—! WAAH! It makes me feel so old!" Taiga started wailing as she suddenly reappeared in front of Shirou and gave him a bone crushing hug. Shirou looked at her in surprised not expecting the sudden burst of speed. Then she snapped in attention, as if remembering something. "Shirou…we need to go gramps!"

"U-uh…why?" He said looking at her in surprised.

"Oh Shirou you haven't changed a bit. Tsk, tsk." She shook her in disappointment getting an annoyed grunt from the officer. "Isn't it obvious silly!? Gramps wants to see how you've been doing! Oh also dad, I mean you called me while you were away, but dad and gramps? Nope, nothing you just gave your usual cold shoulder. Hmph, I can't believe that I even thought you had even change."

"But—I—I—!" Shirou stammered trying to get the words out after such harsh remark from Taiga. She took his arm and dragged him away.

"But nothing! We will visit them so that they know you're okay, so let's go!"

"Fuji-nee—! I need to go back to work—! Fuji-nee!" His screams fell on deaf hears as he was unceremoniously dragged away to Raiga's home. Minutes flew by as they approached the home of Taiga's grandfather and there he saw some familiar cars. It didn't surprised that the silver car that he had help fix was there, since he kind of figured out that those men had business with the old man…

…but he really didn't want to get involved in any of the old man's darker business, especially now that he was police officer…

"Come on Shirou!" Taiga said as she dragged toward the big looking house.

"Fuji-nee, wait, wait! Stop dragging me like a rag—!" He screamed, finally regaining some semblance of balance, he ripped himself of her and gave her an annoyed look. She just waved her arms at him in exasperation for his sudden actions; in response he just crossed his arms and gesture to the cars of by the sides. "…anyway the old man looks busy with something…and well remember what you've told me when the old man is busy…"

"Hrm…geez you're right…hmm…" Taiga put a hand under her chin as she went deep in thought, realizing her mistake before she turned to a man standing guard by the front entrance. "Uh—? Hey Dai!"

"Oh. Hey there Taiga-chan what's up?" The man said.

"Is gramps busy?"

"Nope!" At the answer Taiga turned to Shirou with a beaming smile. Before he could even say anything he was dragged into the house in a blink of an eye. His arm was pulled so hard that he thought that it would be ripped out of its socket! Until he was stopped being dragged and force on his feet, looking up he saw the old man Raiga sitting by the head of the dining table, Taiga's father sitting beside the old man, the older man from the silver car sitting on the other side, Shuji and Masao sitting beside him eating a banquet of food. They all looked surprised at the sudden appearance.

"…Taiga-chan?" Raiga asked in surprise. Taiga in response pushed Shirou forward with a big smile on her face.

"Yup, and look who I brought~!"

"Hmm, red hair, light colors eyes and a way too innocent expression? Could it be that little Shirou has finally grown up?" The old man asked with a wicked grin.

"Uh…nice to see you again old man…" Shirou greeted looking off to the side in embarrassment.

"Quite, especially when you don't call nor do you have the decency to say hello? My oh my, kids this days sure are quite the brats." Raiga said with a disappointing shake, Shirou just blushed at the remark.

"That's what I said!" Taiga chimed in, making Shirou blush even harder.

"Raiga-san…you know this officer?" The older man, Shuji's father, asked as recognized him for fixing his car.

"He he. Since he was tiny cub actually, the kids practically family by this point." Raiga said with a grin, though his eyes did show a great amount of steel on them. An unsaid warning that he was transmitting to Shuji's father, who in return nodded far too quickly at the hidden threat in the old man's words.

"Huh who is she?" The voice of Shuji snapped the tension between the two older men, making everyone turned to look at the man dressed with his expensive cloth. He had a light blush on his face as he looked at Taiga.

"She's…my granddaughter…" Raiga said with hesitation, looking at Shuji with curious eyes.

"Any reason you want to know?" Taiga's Father asked when he finished drinking a cup sake.

"Uh…well…she's cute—!" Shuji's compliment slipped out of his mouth before he realize it and slapped it with enough force to make the smacking sound rebound throughout the room. His face turned crimson red at his slip up.

"Aaaah, thanks for that!" Taiga accepted the compliment easily, turning to look at Shirou with a glare, completely missing the deepening blush from Shuji and the murderous glare from both of Taiga's family male members. "Well is that all you're going to say Shirou?"

"Well…" Shirou trailed off slightly at being glared at by Taiga, just deciding to scratch his cheek as a response.

"You really are far too cold Shirou, I'm so disappointed in you! I never raised you like this! WAAH!" Taiga wailed out making Shirou looked at her with wide eyes.

"W-wait, wait Fuji-nee! I—!"

He didn't even get to finish what he was about to say when something crashed against the outside wall of the house. It was powerful, it was unnerving and it wasn't stopping for anything as it continued to crash through the other walls until reaching the Dining room.

Masao hands moved at an impossible speed, by the sound of the initial wall being crashed he had grabbed Shuji and flung him toward the floor with him throwing himself on top Shuji to protect him. By the time the two hit the floor 'something' came crashing right into the direction that Shuji was at.

It almost looked like a golden laser…almost.

It was so out of this world that Shirou might as well just writing it off as a daydream that he was having, except that he hadn't daydream of such bizarre things since he was a child.

Yet this golden light pierced through the house and headed straight for the person sitting by the head of the table.

"GRAMPS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note.
> 
> So here's the first chapter for Arc One of this story. Gotta wonder who would attack the Fujimura house! Wink, wink.
> 
> Welp, hope you enjoy and have a good one.


	3. Golden Chase

**Act One**

**The Ally of Justice**

For Shirou Emiya, time went into a near standstill. The splinters of the broken wooden wall stopped mid-air, the bodies that tumbled throughout the Dining room ceased their movement and the searing panic on his chest became numb to the point of non-existing. It was surreal; everything that had happened was weird and bizarre that he could not even find it upon himself to try and sort things out in his head.

So he focused his eyes upon the cause of all the commotion, that golden light that had pierced through the household, no, not the golden light, but the sword which resided inside the royal and rich light.

His eyes took it upon themselves to look the magnificent sword. He did not know when he had started to truly pay attention and admired those bladed weapons; it may had been years ago, a week or it could have been right at this very moment. And really, who would have blamed him?

The blade was beautiful in every sense of the word. From its diamond coated pommel, to its rich looking single-handed grip coated in such find leather that one could win all the money of the world if one was just to show it. And it's perfectly crafted guard with its image representing that of a flame that would burned any who was foolish enough to attack its wielder hands. Truly by the handle alone one could call such a thing a form of art.

It's blade? It did not disappoint even the sightless bit with its sharp edges and that beautifully crafted metal making any blade that he had seen before that looked like an amateur had worked upon them. And those unreadable words imprinted upon its side, he had to wonder, what did they meant? Did they stand for anything? Or were they merely there for the purpose of making the blade look even more magnificent?

But it matter little, that sword was truly deserv—huh, what was that red droplet covering the strange letters? No, why were there so many of those crimson droplets flying, moving and splattering against the shining blade, painting it red.

"GRAMPS!"

A terrified female scream snapped Shirou out of his focused thoughts. His brain registered the movements, the sounds, the screams, the scent of blood and that faint final gasp that he heard many years ago multiple times.

His eyes looked down from the blood soaked blade, to the almost destroy torso that belong to the man once known as Raiga Fujimura. There was no denying that the old man was dead, how could one even dispute such a fact? Raiga may have been well fitted for a man his age, but to be pierced—no, crushed by a sword coming in with such force like that…it would have killed him even if he wore body armor.

Golden-brown eyes swirled through the room, from men running or shouting, from Taiga's father barking out orders, from Shuji and his partners scurrying around to finally rest upon the person beside him.

Taiga Fujimura had an expression that he had never seen on her before. Not when he was a kid, not when his father had died and certainly not when he graduated. Her face was one of pure terror, as her eyes stayed locked with the corpse on the room. Her eyes were wide, pupils shrinking from the sight. Her right hand frozen in midair as if trying to reach to someone who could not be reached, yet even if they could have reached the fallen elder Fujimura it would be for naught.

Those who were killed were meant to stay dead…so her actions were futile.

Shirou Emiya had known this woman for many years now; they annoyed each other, fought and were always there when one needed comfort or company. Even if he never had admitted it…she was family. She was his big sister, no matter how much he brushed her off anytime she ignored him and kept her childish smile, yet in all the years that he had known her, that expression of horror was completely alien to him.

And he hated it.

Another crash snapped his attention back into the room as another weapon encased in golden light made its way into the room, pit pierced and completely destroyed two men dressed in black suits.

He raised his arms to defend himself from the sudden debris as splinters of woods or glass flew everywhere as the golden weapon crashed by a wall near him. The sound of screams, of Taiga's father orders or of running steps deafen by the loud crashed. He looked off to his left side, to where the weapon had landed and a gasp escaped his mouth when he noted how close it was.

His astonishment dimmed as gold light came from the right side of his peripheral vision—

"Gah—!"

"Hah—!"

Shirou Emiya and Taiga Fujimura fell on their backs toward the floor, with hi top of her, dust and wooden splinters falling on top of them. The sharp wood leaving cuts on their exposed flesh as Shirou looked at the big and very deadly axe that had pierced through the wall that had been behind the two.

It had been nothing, nothing but pure dumb luck and instinct that made him take a step backward and tripped, he took Taiga down with him as he fell—saving both their lives in that single instant.

They could have both been killed…Fuji-nee could have been killed…like the others who were dying. Looking toward his right, underneath him, he saw her still unmoving. She was still in shocked over what had happened over the death of her grandfather.

Time nearly came to standstill as his mind went into overdrive, Taiga couldn't move, no, she would not move. If she stayed there, she would die…and this was something that he could not let happened.

With strength that had not been there before stood up, bringing the still petrified woman alongside him as he put her right arm over his shoulders. Crouching a little, he began to make his way through the house halls where men ran, brought weapons to fight or stood frozen at the attack. There he saw Taiga's father running towards the two of them, his face showed nothing but concern for his daughter.

A golden light crashed making the Taiga's dad halt, but this time it was accompanied by a second one. One tore through the Dining room and destroyed the Kitchen in the back, making everything inside fly everywhere in pieces. The other went through a room and barely missed Masao's head, making him topple toward the floor with Shuji as the man with the white hair dragged him toward safety.

Shirou stopped walking at the deadly attacks, his teeth gritted in frustration while holding Taiga protectively in his arms.

"Don't stop!" Taiga's dad desperate cried caught his attention, the man looked at Shirou with meaningful eyes as he waved his arms and beckoned to follow. "Over here!"

Taiga's father turned and ran, but Shirou understood the look that the father had given him. The father put the safety of his daughter on his hands; he had put the responsibility to make sure she lived through this while the older man got everyone out. The roles should have been reversed, the father should be the one taking care of Taiga and he putting his neck out to sort everything out.

But in the end…he would make sure that she made it out, such trust should never be broken.

His legs gained a strength that had not been there before, with powerful steps h moved forward to follow the rest of the running men. Three golden weapons crashed through the house, one from the Dining room, the other from the Living room and one through the rooftop. Seven men dressed in black and light colors were crushed by the powerful attack.

The house trembled and it made Shirou missed a step, he regained his footing as he marched forward and made sure to keep Taiga steady. The dead men by his feet were ignored as he continued onward.

The next wave of attack came; four golden weapons came knocking everything on their path as they lay waste to everything. Shirou ducked and tighten his hold over Taiga as the weapons crashed on the walls or floors or whoever was unlucky to be on their way. Dust filled the air, it made it hard to see.

"AAAAAUGH!" A man in his fifties screamed, his light color suit stained in red as one of the grazed his torsos left side. Blood spurt out and one could even see white from the ribs. The man fell forward, his face contorted in pain.

"DAD!" A familiar voice came from upfront. A man wearing a white jacket, Shuji, came running with fear in his eyes as he looked at the fallen older man.

"Shuji-sama, wai—!" The voice of Masao called out. It was quite strange, hearing him be so concerned. Shirou was more used to the cold or threatening voice. Masao gave an impressing leap toward the running son and grabbed him, he ignored Shuji's protest and threw him over his shoulders.

"Dad! DAD!" His screams echoed through the destruction, his eyes losing hope as Masao carried through the hall and prepared to make a turned to his left to where everyone had run off to. Shuji eye's where one of despair as he saw his father lay there, motionless and bleeding.

Shirou gritted his teeth, out of everyone in the Fujimura household; Shuji's father had to be the luckiest man alive, why?

Because he was alive, everyone who had come in contact with the missile like weapons ended up as nothing but scatter pieces on the floor. And yet the man stilled cling to life as even in pain he tried to crawl toward safety.

Even if that man were to die just by being picked up, even if he were too heavy to be carried, even if attempting to safe him would prove his and Taiga's falling and getting killed—

He could not take it upon himself to let that man die like that.

Shirou's arm shot off as he grabbed the fallen older father and picked him up. He screamed echoed even among the sound of destruction. But he ignored it, just like the sharp bones and damp blood coating his cloth.

Shuji, carried in Masao's shoulders, looked at him in surprise before his eyes shined with clear tears welling up on them. It was clear what those wanted to say.

'Thank you'

Masao rounded the corner, disappearing from view alongside the tearing son. Shirou followed suit, even with the added weight his legs carried more power than they ever had before. So with that power he ran and rounded the halls corner, he saw an opened door, the one that lead to the garage with two cars and a van.

He went through just as the next wave came; five weapons now flew toward the remaining thirteen men in the house.

Taiga's father was inside the large grey color van with another man, the father tried to start the vehicle in a frantic paced as rather long spear scraped the right side of the van. On a shining black five men cramped inside got the car started and was already going, but was stop short of a large harmer falling on top of it, crashing it and everyone.

The other weapons destroyed one of the garage doors or wreck the garage itself.

Masao ran quickly toward the van and opened the vans side doors, they were nearly ripped off from the near inhuman force. Shuji beckoned for him to hurry and get in, but was immediately silenced when he was thrown in. There was just a couple of more steps to get in, only a few more. The vans engine roar to life, telling Shirou to hurry.

One of the other cars had already started went through the destroyed garage door, being missed by mere inches from a rather sharp and large axe.

Only four more steps. The van' tires rolled at top speed in place, creating a wall of smoke, its engine roaring with the same intensity as both Taiga's father and Shuji, whose screams demanded that he hopped on into the vehicle with their beloveds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With a screamed that could be heard even through the heavens, he jumped toward the van flinging both Taiga and Shuji's father onto the vehicle.

The van shot forward once the two were confirmed in, it darted at speeds that were impossible due to the impossibility of the situation. Shirou barely even made it, his torso crashed against the side door, it knocked the wind right out of him. His eyes became wide from both the impact and the fact that was sliding off the car. The entire half of his body dangle outside the van and no one was there to notice.

Shuji was far too preoccupied with his injured father as tried to tend to his injuries, Masao was focusing on protecting the distraught Shuji and Taiga was still in shock as she laid there on the vans floor.

The van went through the garage door, it broke into destroyed splinters of the wooden garage door flew everywhere as they cut or pierced Shirou's legs. The shocked made him loose the gripped he had and fall.

It was nothing but a pure irrational instinct that made him try to keep his hold on the door, making his left leg drag through the speeding street trying to escape. Golden flashes could be seen from somewhere at the front of the Fujimura household, signifying the incoming wave of deadly blades.

Weapons encased in golden lights pierced the house with even more strength than ever before, each one of the blades destroyed the house and came right for the escaped vehicles. They impacted the road with enough forces that they had left deep craters on the street floors and send debris everywhere.

Debris that hit escaping neighbors, who ran at the sound of the destruction or hid to avoid the golden lights. Some of the incoming golden weapons hit a few rather unlucky people as the van zigzagged through the road to dodge the weapons. Screams filled the air, terror filled their hearts.

Shirou grunted in pain when the van zigzagged, it made him smashed his ribs to the side of the van. Another zigzag and he had started to lose his gripped. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he tried to keep himself from falling. The sound of weapons trying to kill them did not help.

"SHIROU!" A hand grabbed his left forearm and another hand his blue button-up shirt, pulling with all their might to get him back on the car. Left foot was being dragged through the streets leaving pieces of it through the floor, right foot in stiff on the air as he looked to the inside of the car and saw her back.

Taiga Fujimura was back, her shock turning into a desperate concern for him. With a howl truly befitting that of a tiger and the strength to match it, she pulled him back into the van. The two looked at each other, sweaty and gasped for air as their adrenaline was on overdrive. Their hearts beat at frantic speeds due to everything that had happened and finally with the realization of everything that had happened.

And with an intake of breath she took him into a hug, a tight one and sobbed on his shoulder. As if the hug possessed some kind of power weapons stopped their crashes, they stopped pursuing as the van and a car made their escapes along with others neighbors or visitors trying to escape the scene.

Shirou was breathing hard, he slumped further into the hug as Taiga's gripped tighten ever so slightly. He placed his right and on her back, slowly stocking her downward to try and return the gesture, but he stopped when his felt something wet going through the cloth on his hand. Looking at his hand he saw blood.

"Fuji-nee! Your hurt!" He quickly exclaimed arching forward to look at her injure back and saw small splinters of wood embedded toward the left side of back.

But she only responded by tightening her grip on him even more, not letting him escaped her from her body. He winced slightly, the adrenaline drained slowly as the van moved at top speed, but he made the effort to not let his body demonstrate it. Taiga and the others were the ones injured, he could take treatments later.

"S-Shirou, are you alright?" Taiga asked, her voiced laced with nothing but concern over him. Her hand roused up, stroking his head and pushing him further into her embrace. He let himself be pushed down into her shoulder, taking her scent and breathing in relief that she was alright. Her hand stroked the top his head, sending sharp electricity through his body.

"GA-AAUGH!" He let out a shout, making Taiga jump back and put both hand on his shoulders. She looked over him, from his sweaty and bloodied button-up shirt and pants to the pieces of wood embedded on his body or cloth. Shirou raised a hand over the spot where she had touched and tremble at the pain. His gloved hand became drenched from blood as he touched a cut right on the front of his head; it nearly went into his forehead.

"Shirou, let me see!" Taking away his hands, Taiga inspected his head and gasped. "Oh no, no, no!"

"F-Fuji-nee?" She ignored his call and started searching for something, and then she looked at his red scarf with desperate eyes. To stop her was impossible as her hands quickly grabbed the scarf and put it atop his head, trying to dry the blood. "Fuji-nee, stop it! What are you doing!?"

"Idiot just shut up! Just shut up! You're bleeding from your head! I-I—!" She rambled on; her voice broke a bit as she tried to do something with the scarf over his head. He winced at the trembling touch and slapped her hands away, the scarf falling helplessly onto the vans floor coated in blood, a large spot took a darker shade of red. She looked at him sadly, bowing her head and mumbling. "Not you too Shirou…not you too…"

When he heard that, he felt even worse. He hadn't meant to act like an ass to her; she was just trying to help. He just got annoyed over her using the scarf, the scarf was something that he had promised to treasure and keep safe, but looking at the hand-made tailored material just made him frowned. There thrown on the floor it laid covered in blood, splinters and a couple of cuts.

Reaching for it he grabbed it, putting it once more around his neck, making sure that it was well secure and safe from where it belonged.

Looking at Taiga, he went to and turned her around to take the splinters off her back silently. There was nothing to be said, there was nothing that he could've said from what had happened. So they sat there letting the breeze of the open side-doors hit their wounds and the sound of frantic screams or police sirens go off around them.

"Dad, come on. Come on." A quiet voice caught both of their attentions as the van drove over the Fuyuki Bridge; showing the eerily calm scenery of the river from down below. Shuji kneeled beside his bleeding father; the older man top clothing removed leaving everyone to see the rather cringe worthy bloody wound. The left side being nothing but dark red and white, the blood fell toward the floor. It was a miracle that the man survived.

But something caught the attention of Shirou and Taiga as they saw the son treat his father; it was a weird blue thread with purple inscription that seemed to have been written in German, the thread glowed as Shuji stitched his father's injury. The blue thread facing through the man's bloody wound and coming out once more as if on command by the white jacket son. The process continued on, it amazed both Shirou and Taiga as the wound began to be cover on by the blue thread before disappearing ever so slightly. Before long the blood stopped leaking so much, only leaving a little amount.

"Shuji-sama…" A warning whisper came from Masao behind the kneeling son, covering him from Taiga's father and another suited man upfront. But it was quite clear by the way the pale hair man looked at them, that he had no problem with throwing them outside of the van if it came down to it.

"Shirou…what the heck is that?" Taiga asked as she looked toward Shuji's worked, the closed wound reopened slightly as the injured father jerked back when Shuji applied some green liquid on the wound. The son got back to work with the glowing blue thread.

"U-uh!" Shirou grunted in surprised at the sudden question, he realized that Taiga was looking at the blatant use of magic. He did not know at how to respond to this, but Masao was more than happy demonstrate as he took a threatening step forward, his face contorting into a snarl. Shirou pushed Taiga back with his right arm, as he put himself in the line of fire.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it—!" The haggard curses from Shuji stop all sudden movement from the passengers. "Just stop moving dad! Don't be such a wimp and just stop! Please! Goddamn it just stop bleeding!"

"Ah, ah. Listen we're going to drop you off at hospital! Understand!?" The shaken voice of Taiga's father filtered the van, trying to reassure them. The reassurance did not reach any of them. The tension only growing for the passengers.

Shuji's endeavors to stop his father's bleeding proved somewhat fruitful, as the blood stopped leaking to a minimum once more. His blood coated hands pulled back, letting the blue thread to once more disappear on his father's wound. Putting the roll of magical thread on one of his jacket pockets he sighed in relief and looked up.

"Oh. Oh shit…" He cursed, the shocked look of Taiga letting him know that he had shown his magical abilities with restrained. Masao step forward.

"Shuji-sama, what should I do with them?" The paled hair man asked, clenching his fist. Taiga behind him was breathing hard, the tension rouse up to dangerous degrees.

"Shirou…!" Taiga's voice did little to hide her confusion; hell Shirou could barely wrap his head around everything that had happened. But he knew that asking questions could only lead to with problems with the pale hair man.

"Shuji-sama?" Masao repeated as he took another step forward, his expression turned dark. Taiga was suddenly on her feet, an angry and confused scowl on her face, Shirou looked back in surprised at the sudden movement. What was she thinking?

"Enough, n-nothing." The voice of Shuji stuttered, looking back down at his father.

"What?" Masao looked down, shocked at what he was hearing. Shirou too looked at the jacket wearing magus, surprised at the mercy.

"Masao-kun…enough, just stop it." Shuji said; his breaths heavy. Eyes held nothing but concerned for his injured father.

"But—!" Masao tried once more, but was stopped by a glared from Shuji.

"But nothing Masao, I've had enough for one day! Please…" He trailed of at the end, looking once more at his father. The pale hair man looked at Shuji with a surprised look, before it morphed into a concerned look. He sighed in resignation, he gave Shirou and Taiga a defeated glare and finally backed off.

Making sure that there was not going to anymore trouble, Shirou pulled Taiga down. Giving her a look to not ask any questions, but she was not having any of it.

"Shirou, what the heck is going on!? What was that!? Why was that—!" He cut off her questions when he put a hand over her mouth, she glared at him for doing that. He sighed in relief.

"Fuji-nee, you—OW!" Shirou ripped his hand away, seeing the gloved material mixed with saliva and teeth markings. He glared at her with heated eyes. "You bit me!"

"That's what you get for shutting me up!"

"You BIT me!"

"Just tell me what's going on!" She screamed, Shirou sighed in frustration at her demand. He looked back at Shuji who still looked at his father, Masao had closed the side-doors during the small argument and the drivers were still fortunately focused on the road. Looking at her, he sagged.

"Fine, I'll tell you…later." Seeing her looked like she wanted to argue he glared at her, making her stopped at the look. "I promise Fuji-nee, just later okay? Just…I don't know, let me try to wrap my head around it, okay?"

Taiga stood her ground, glaring at him and waited for her answers. But Shirou had not relented on his glare. After a couple of seconds of a heated stare-down, she sighed and looked away.

"Okay." That was all she said, her arms crossed and settling down beside him with a frown.

Shirou sighed at this and nodded, sitting in a more relaxing position, as they waited to get to the hospital. Silence reigned on the van as they all went into deep though over what had happened.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note

Here's the second chapter of Act One. Gotta admit, the original chapter was pretty long. I mean it almost reached the 8,000 mark, so I had to divide it. Wouldn't want to make it a drag to read.

Anyway's there may be some grammar errors here and there, so I would appreciate it if they're pointed out. English isn't my main language, but I'm trying to improve here.

Welp, that's all folks. Hope you enjoy the chapter and let a review here to tell me your thoughts.


End file.
